


I Wonder Why...

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati: "Sanggupkah aku bertahan jika dia tidak pernah berubah?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder Why...

_Ia selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, “Sanggupkah aku bertahan jika dia tidak pernah berubah?”_

 

_Tidak pernah berubah, ya, dalam maksud seperti ini..._

 

 

_“Ea~~ Ayo, temani aku lihat mentari pagi! Bagus untuk kesehatan lho~!”_

 

_._

 

_“Ea! Ea! Aku membawakanmu biskuit keluaran baru dari toko itu! Makan sama-sama, yuk? Kubuatkan teh!”_

 

_._

 

_“Eaa~, ayo main~!”_

 

 

_Sang Roh yang Membangkitkan menghela napas panjang sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya (menyortir jiwa mana yang harus masuk bagian ‘hidup’, ‘reinkarnasi’, dan ‘mati’). Bulir keringat imajiner menggantung di belakang kepalanya, dan terus bertambah seiring konsentrasinya terganggu karena ‘panggilan non-alamiah’ yang berasal dari luar_ Book of Hades _._

 

_Hanya ada satu di dunia, orang—atau_ Ghost _—yang nekat menganggu pekerjaannya tiap hari, meski telah diketahui taruhannya adalah kondisi pipi yang terancam keselamatannya._

 

**_._ **

 

_Ketika Ea keluar dari_ Book of Hades _, sebuah pelukan dilancarkan tiba-tiba dari sosok berpakaian serba putih mulai dari kepala sampai kaki. Suara yang selalu menyebut namanya dengan nada kekanakan itu juga tidak lupa dikumandangkan, bersamaan dengan terciumnya aroma biskuit lezat menggoyang lidah serta teh sore khas racikan tangan sang Roh yang Memadamkan._

 

_Singkat kata, Landkarte sudah pulang dari perjalanan jauhnya mengelilingi dunia untuk mensucikan jiwa mereka yang harus pergi ke alam baka._

 

_“Aku kangen Ea! Ngobrol sama-sama lagi, yuk! Teh dan cemilannya sudah kusiapkan~!” ucap si empunya rambut pirang keemasan dengan poni panjang itu riang, seperti anak kecil yang kangen bertemu dengan sang Kakak atau orang yang ia sayang. Mata hijau elektriknya berkilat ceria, senyuman lebar masih melekat di wajahnya. Dengan mata amethyst-nya yang sendu, kontras dengan mata hijau elektrik ceria Landkarte, Ea dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi rekannya._

 

Le sigh. _Kelihatannya Ea tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan si hiper satu ini..._

* * *

 

Helaan napas panjang.

 

Mata  _amethyst_ -nya terlihat lelah mengingat semua kenangan di masa lalu. Rambut coklat tuanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya ketika angin bertiup sepoi di tangga menuju tempat mereka seharusnya berpulang, menghiburnya agar rasa jenuh tidak terlalu membanjiri pikirannya di detik-detik menjelang reuni ‘terakhir’ ini. 

 

‘Mereka’? Ya, ‘mereka’.

 

Siapalagi kalau bukan dirinya dan si bodoh satu itu?

 

Dulu, ia selalu berharap agar Landkarte berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan tenang. Dulu juga, ia selalu berusaha menghindar ketika rekannya baru pulang dari tugas (dan gagal total, karena oleh-oleh berupa biskuit favorit dan teh racikan tangan Landkarte yang terkenal enak di lidah selalu berhasil membujuknya untuk keluar dari sarang a.k.a Book of Hades. Bahkan Zehel sampai pernah mendeklarasikan, “ _Kalau si Ular (alias Ea) tidak mau keluar dari sarangnya, sogok saja dia dengan sesajen berupa teh buatan tangan Landkarte_.” Profe tidak menawarkan diri untuk menjitak kepala si lelaki berambut hitam itu; ia malah tertawa pelan di samping Zehel ketika Ea menatap sang Pemimpin  _Sky Pirate_  dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan). 

 

Dulu...

 

...kira-kira kenapa ia selalu berharap seperti itu, ya?

 

Penyesalan memang datang terlambat. Setelah sekian lama berharap dari lubuk hati terdalam agar Landkarte mau berubah, sekarang Ea malah berharap bahwa si bodoh itu seharusnya tidak pernah berubah. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah Landkarte yang selalu tertawa ceria tiap kali pulang dari tugasnya, Landkarte yang selalu menariknya untuk keluar dari  _Book of Hades_  agar mau bersosialisasi dengan penghuni Gereja Barsburg lainnya, dan Landkarte yang selalu menebar kehangatan jika berada di sampingnya. Ia berharap ‘Landkarte’ yang membunuh Profe, Fest, dan Relikt sepuluh tahun lalu dengan senyuman psikotik di wajah itu telah menghilang; ia tidak ingin kehilangan penglihatannya lagi setelah berhasil mendapatkannya kembali setelah kematiannya yang kedua. Tidak, setelah satu dekade lamanya menghabiskan waktu dalam kegelapan dan perban menutupi bagian atas wajahnya.

 

Dan—ah. Merpati sudah berdatangan. Ini sudah wakutnya untuk si bodoh itu datang dan diantar pergi ke ‘rumah’ mereka yang sebenarnya.

 

... **harusnya**.

 

Kira-kira apa ya, yang menyebabkan Landkarte membuatnya menunggu (lagi) setelah sekian lama?

 

“Kutebak dia sedang sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri di hadapan entah siapa,” gumam Ea dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan mata menatap lurus ke arah langit. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah yang makin lama makin mendekat ke tempatnya berada.

 

Beberapa anak tangga di bawah tempatnya berada, sosok ‘Landkarte’ yang lama tidak ia jumpai terdiam dengan mata membulat lebar di samping Teito Klein.

 

Kini, penantian panjangnya telah selesai.

 

Dan Ea sudah bersiap untuk mendengar suara kekanakan yang selalu menyeretnya bermain bersama yang lain itu lagi.

 

“Kau terlambat.”

 

Tetapi diawali dengan ekspresi datar nan tegas khas Ea juga tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?

 

* * *

  ** _Fin._**  


**Author's Note:**

> Listening to: Seberapa Pantas by Sheila on 7.


End file.
